The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette provided with a device for cleaning the capstan of a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus.
A cassette for cleaning the capstan and the magnetic head of a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,214. This known cassette cleans the capstan by means of a felt pad which is pressed against the capstan during operation. However, this cassette does not permit the simultaneous transport of a magnetic tape along the magnetic head by the capstan for playback or recording purposes.
In audio cassettes of the compact cassette type, in which the tapes are comparatively thin, it frequently happens that tape spillage occurs during operation, if during tape transport the magnetic tape is wrapped around the capstan and/or is not wound completely onto the tape reel. Especially in cassette equipment intended for use in motor cars, in which the operating conditions are generally unfavorable, such as a high temperature and a high relative humidity, the capstan is likely to be soiled; this frequently gives rise to failure of the equipment. Under these conditions contaminants, for example abraded tape particles, are apt to settle on the capstan, causing the tape to stick to the capstan for a shorter or longer time. The tape then becomes wrapped around the capstan. As a result of this the tape transport to the tape reel is incomplete or stops, and this gives rise to the aforementioned tape spillage. Such tape-transport faults generally render the tape and consequently the magnetic-tape cassette unserviceable.